Sacrifice
by ToneOfEchoes
Summary: Itachi is aware of the costs and repercussions pertaining to his choices and reflects upon them as needed steps to keep Konoha and his brother safe. His life in the Akatsuki tests his capabilities and resolve towards his mission. In the guise of a lie, the Uchiha continues to live in the shadows of greater purpose. He dispels his grief in order to maintain the peace he left behind.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights reserved. Second request for Niecierpliwa! Always love writing about Itachi! He's a complex character but deeply motived towards his goals. Enjoy :) R&R~**

* * *

Itachi's gaze was piercing into the abyss of clear water below. Small waves glided over the surface, distorting the clarity for only a moment. He sat alone at a dock, the resemblance uncanny to the very one near his old home. His thoughts were lost, a pendulum of his mind swiftly teetering between his decisions, choices, and future uncontained plans. They needed to be set, ready for any kind of altercation if one arose. It greatly relied on the one he brutally damaged the night tragedy marked his life. It existed for some time and despite all word of mouth, nothing could have changed the deadly outcome of one ideology engaged against another.

There was only one person he couldn't force himself to kill. Through the blood of many, his blade slashed away life after life. None came easy. He simply tried to make it as painless as possible for the ones feeling the metal slice through their skin... But when his withdrawn glance fell upon his younger brother's terrified face and heard his hurt, confused words, he knew that was the one stain he couldn't have on his conscience. He'd rather die himself than take Sasuke's chance of life away.

It was nearly impossible for him to look down and not see a reflection resembling nothing more than a monster in human form. It was a righteous act when boiled down to meager reason but beyond the notion, it was artless murder for the sake of testing one's capabilities and measly strength. At the very least the knowledge of one will was left to him that night when preparing to slay his own parents. The Uchiha's eyes closed, his breath released slowly into the calm air as his father's final words resurfaced.

"_The way we think is different, but I'm still proud of you… You truly are a gentle child… Itachi, promise me that you will take care of Sasuke."_

That promise, among many, would be difficult to keep but it was never to be broken. His younger brother would better survive within Konoha's walls where he can find bonds and people who can presently care about him, maybe regain some of the loss he suffered from. Then one day, he'd be approached by him and killed. Repentance would be made through these means.

The act he committed, the death his hands brought forth, would forever be engraved in his mind, the vivid memories of blood never washing away. He knew it was his atonement, the price he must pay for becoming a murderer. If only time wouldn't have been his bitter enemy back then. His family would have had the chance to be alive, his vision clear of corpses, and Sasuke would still be able to maintain a smile instead of the dreaded revenge forced upon him. It was too much to ask though. Deeds of the past couldn't be undone, just taken in the context of their crime.

His drifting attention was interrupted as a deepening frown formed onto his features when sensing another approach. He knew it to be one of the members of the Akatsuki, which he recently joined to gather information. It was a method of his own design, to work as a spy and still be able to check on his brother in his absence. His head slowly turned, well enough to see the shark-like man standing behind him. His glance kept a dull gleam, an emotionless façade presented upon his face, the one he knew he'd wear until the very end.

"I'll be your partner from now on. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, formally of the Hidden Mist and one of the seven ninja swordsmen," he openly explained as silence followed. "And you're Itachi Uchiha, formally from Konoha. I've heard the rumors about you… that you killed the rest of the Uchiha Clan." The other made no response, only lowered his head faintly. Reports of the massacre circulated the shinobi world quickly, catching the attention of the infamous organization when the Uchiha had made his appearance to join. "I understand you well. That's why I want you for my partner, out of everyone in the Akatsuki… The feeling of killing your comrades can't be put into words, can it, Itachi?"

The Uchiha felt a sigh drift through his response, his glare transfixed on the sharks swimming below. "You sure do talk a lot. You think you understand me, but what about yourself? You wandered through the Mist to get here… You're nothing but a rogue who can't even decide on his own destination. Am I wrong?"

Kisame lowered his weapon so it threateningly rested above the other's shoulder. The condescending tone throughout Itachi's remark caused irritation to someone used to being feared yet respected by the others. He relied on his hostile nature in battle and even more so in conversation. "Let me tell you something." His words came without hesitation, each syllable placed with tactic. "Sharks lay eggs, the eggs hatch within the mother before they are born… However, the number of eggs the shark lays is not the same as the number of babies she has. Why do you think that is?" A slight pause lingered, the air questionably still. "They eat each other… As soon as the eggs hatch within the mother's womb, the babies begin devouring the others. They begin killing the moment they're born. Everyone else is nothing but food… Starting today you and I are comrades in the Akatsuki. But watch out… for me."

"I could say the same," Itachi replied, his Mangekyou activating. This organization was filled with S-rank shinobi and this was a dangerous game to play. His skills of deceit were high, which left little room for worry to appear. But he wasn't one to underestimate those around him and Kisame wouldn't be an exception.

A small laugh escaped him as Sharkskin was drawn back. "Well, let's try to get along and hope we're not each other's last opponent."

"Once you've killed your friends, you'll never have a good death. Be prepared." Itachi stood, intending to walk away.

"Then you and I are both good-for-nothings."

Facing his new comrade, Itachi leveled his stare. "No… We are not fish. We're human. No matter what you've done, you never know what sort of person you are until the end." He paused, knowing these words were meant for himself as well. "The moment of death is when you know what sort of person you are. That's what death is, don't you think?"

* * *

A year had passed since then. The lone Uchiha had been within the group, learning their form of operation, the surface of ongoing information and successfully gaining the trust he desired. It wasn't an easy feat but he eventually fell into place here, almost unexpectedly. The cavern they were meeting in held a tense atmosphere as all members stood in person, facing one another.

Itachi isolated his view, allowing his sight to remain on their leader as he spoke to them. He was the only one, along with Konan, to remain using the Astral Projection Jutsu. His rare Rinnegan presented itself ominously, eyeing the gathered shinobi.

"I want these missions complete in their time limit. The profit is essential for future procedures," Pain explained within a firm manner. "Although we are few, our presence will one day be feared amongst the great nations and our deeds, though recited in evil reference, will spread. We'll be taking small steps to reach our goal, many years in keeping to our growing task. I know most of you joined for self-gain but while I'm in charge, you follow my command. If any objections exist, keep them to yourselves." He tolerated much but the Akatsuki was under his control, passed down to him by Yahiko and his memory. His objective was absolute and led to a brighter future beyond the Land of Rain and its troubles, a controlled world where he was revered as a god by bringing his own form of peace.

"So then," Deidara said, deciding to speak up after a built silence. "That's it, hm? I have to ask, since my man Sasori and I were wondering, what do we plan to do about Orochimaru's sudden defection? I know I'm his replacement and all, but shouldn't he be eliminated or something?" He glanced over at the Uchiha for a moment, his resentment driven faintly into his voice.

"Keep me out of this," the puppet master snapped. "Your curiosity goes beyond mine. I think my problem resides in my _current_ partner, not my previous one. Besides, I have that issue handled."

"Well, that's a little harsh," he said, crossing his arms in subtle defiance. "And here I thought we were getting along better, hm."

His head turned. "You're wrong then."

"We could do a trade," Hidan spoke up, lowering his triple bladed scythe. "I think I'd work better with you than Kakuzu any day. This whole organization seems poorly strung together to begin with. I still don't like this goal of siphoning money for _later_ purposes. It seems kind of pointless when we're standing around like this half the time."

Konan suppressed her rising despondency when speaking. "Hidan, you seem to forget and often question our intentions. The red clouds on these cloaks represent the multiple wars that poured blood within the Hidden Rain. We have our own purposes for joining but in the end we all pave way to the same destiny for the shinobi world." Yahiko was the founder, the core of the Akatsuki even though he had forfeited his life for Nagato's sake and hers as well. It pained her to hear his dreams being ridiculed. Pain has kept to their friend's vision, wanting to make it a reality.

"Yeah, yeah, but working with him… someone who is unbearable to be around, that's annoying," he defended, shaking his head. He already knew why they were paired together and irately went along with it to this day.

"You're no better," Kakuzu retorted. "If you'd stop with those damn rituals, we'd actually get things done on time and with reasonable profit."

"Why the fuss? I like who I'm paired with," White Zetsu cut in after being shut out by all the escalating disputes.

"That's because it's yourself, idiot," Deidara responded dully. "You have no choice anyway. You function as a spy, remember? No one else does that except you…"

The puppeteer rolled his eyes. "He's the lucky one. I'd rather work alone than with you who blows up everything in his path."

The blond slowly shifted his head to the opposite side. "A little cold, don't you think? You're one very insensitive man, Sasori."

"I'm _not_ a man, I'm a puppet. I'm not sensitive at all."

"Obviously not when you have the audacity to mock my art as if yours is beyond mine. You don't appreciate the crafted explosions that vanish as instantaneously as they come."

"Here we go again," he angrily sighed. "That is almost as ridiculous as you and all your other senseless ramblings."

Kisame leaned off towards the side, a smirk appearing on his face. "It looks as though you and I are the only ones getting along, right Itachi?"

"Apparently so…" The Uchiha coped with everyone to an extent but he reluctantly put little effort into it. He gained enough access to the information he needed and the rest would have to come as it did. The teams consisted of two members who worked flawlessly together, in spite of their willingness to cooperate outside a mission. He and his partner usually maintained good standing with the others, including their leader. It was essential but also calming to have comrades that look out for one another just as any concrete village would. They were divided but withstood each other for the sake of one goal. Even the Uchiha Clan couldn't master such an achievement with Konoha.

Pain released a sigh. "Enough complaining... Leave and complete your assignments then report back to Konan when you're finished. The matter of partners is inflexible. I'm leaving it at that." He vanished, allowing the others to exit the base as well.

"This sucks," Hidan complained with a yawn. "Being left for hire, that just seems pointless. If we really want to make an impression then we should do something big, not undercover."

"We secure our presence to the world for our own security," Itachi calmly stated. "If our goal is known early on, we'll never complete it. Time isn't something we can afford to waste."

"I'm immortal. I don't really care about time. Who are you to talk about keeping a low profile anyway? None of us here are exactly unknown. We're all S-rank shinobi wanted dead by someone out there."

Deidara scoffed, arms crossed. "Then there are some of us who didn't even want to join."

"You're the one who lost the challenge," Kisame cut in. "Still being a sore loser over it? You were overtaken by Itachi's genjutsu rather quick. By now you should accept the fact. We needed a replacement and you caught Leader's attention."

"I _didn't_ want that kind of attention," he muttered, sending another murderous glance towards the Uchiha. It was his own fault for falling prey to a jutsu. Since then, he's been steadily figuring out ways to defeat him in battle.

Itachi easily ignored him. "You overestimated your skills while looking down on an opponent you knew nothing about. Your fault falls to your inability to realize exactly what you're fighting for. With your ego crushed, you begrudgingly joined but you don't hide your bitterness well. It's natural for you to seek vengeance against me, however… That anger only clouds your judgment."

The bomber narrowed his eyes, his tone stricken with animosity. "If you keep undermining my abilities like that, I may just have to demonstrate the superiority of my art by blowing you to pieces," he seethed.

"And _I_ may poison you and leave you for dead if you keep me waiting any longer," Sasori threatened. "Let's go."

"Looks like my man Sasori is letting his impatient side get to him again," he said with a small grin, catching up to the puppet master, abandoning the previous conversation. "Maybe you should work on that, hm."

"We should get going," the Uchiha said after a moment. "We do have a time limit."

* * *

Itachi and Kisame walked along a concealed path, surrounded by immense trees, their leaves shielding the exuberant sunlight from cascading in front of the two rogue ninja. The reaching rays reflected off of the Uchiha's grazed Hidden Leaf headband insignia when he glimpsed upwards at the parting foliage to grasp sight of the pure blue sky. He sometimes needed the reminder of such vast realities. This canvas above was seen all around, no matter where they traveled. He silently wondered if it was a clear day in the Hidden Leaf as well or if any other lost gaze found the same solace in such a spectacle.

"So, our task is to kill a relative of a Feudal Lord. That sounds rather easy," Kisame said while keeping an even pace. His focus remained fixated to their path and approaching town where the target resided.

"We still don't want to draw attention to ourselves," the other said, his concentration brought forward to the topic. The last thing he wanted was to kill again but he had done so already for the sake of trust. "The person is likely to be guarded heavily and may be aware of an attempt on their life."

"I would figure as much," he muttered distastefully. "But then we might have the chance to take more lives and that would be quite exhilarating, don't you agree?"

"There isn't a thrill in deaths that hold no meaning. We should minimize the bodies we leave behind if we want to complete this without suspicion. Our client didn't want any problems for him afterwards which leaves one act of death for us to commit. You can't get greedy in a fight. You'll sooner lose your head in the _excitement_ before you realize just how many you've taken down. The act of killing cuts away what divides humans from their instincts of survival."

Kisame raised his eyebrow at the comparison. "It seems as if you forgot about all the blood you spilled. Or maybe you're implying some unwillingness… You and I always had that one aspect in common, betraying those that were closest to us before joining the Akatsuki. But I suppose I'll give your reasoning some attention. You are the less aggressive one when it comes to a fight," he said, his words dragged out to a degree. "With you around, half the time I don't get the chance to finish my battles. Our opponents never know how lucky they are to just barely escape with their lives… sometimes."

Itachi would agree even though his pacifistic opinions could never be expressed. He tried to hold his partner back at the cost of himself. He knew a small amount of loyalty formed between them. "Our best option is to split up and search for the one described. Being a relative to a Feudal Lord, the residence is expected to be rather large. I can track chakra with my Sharingan… Just be sure to remain under control. The last thing we want is to be discovered before the job is done."

"You take all the delight away from a possible massacre, but I see your point. The first one to find him will get the chance to take him out."

The building came into view, beyond the hill they stood upon. He scanned the area with his active kekkei genkai. "Alright," he murmured evenly. "The child we're looking for should be protected at this time of day… From what I can gather, he's probably located somewhere within the eastern wing. We'll start there."

* * *

Once entering the structure, the two went down different hallways, keeping their presence masked. Itachi hoped his warnings were enough to quell Kisame's killing intent for the time being. It usually withstood the duration of their mission. Over the period of them working together, they've become acquainted with each other's abilities. The former Hidden Mist shinobi has been able to maintain himself more in a fight while the Uchiha was able to guilelessly continue his task, becoming more open to his partner. He at least had something besides his mission to focus on.

He stopped walking when sensing a group of people up ahead. Knowing he wouldn't have to take their lives, this part became easier on him. All he had to do was knock them unconscious and unfortunately reach the target before Kisame had. He peered around the corner, his dark eyes clearly calculating a method of attack as they went from one side of the room to the other. He raised his hand, creating a sign and appeared behind on of the men.

With a swift motion, the guard was knocked down. "Freeze," the other said, pointing his weapon. "You're surrounded."

"I can see that," the Uchiha stated as ten others enclosed him. "Tactlessly, nonetheless… But you're not my objective. You're simply in the way." His head rose, a genjutsu being cast on them with a mere glance, causing them to all pass out. He bent down and picked up a discarded blade, the feel too familiar in his light grip. He walked past the fallen guards and cut the door down that led to the room.

Itachi's sharp gaze remained cold, detached as he looked on. The person they were meant to kill was still only a child. It was his own ill-fated discovery to come upon him first. However, he'd be spared a slow death. He looked near the age of ten if not a little younger. He was reminded so greatly of his brother, a flash of Sasuke passing through his mind. His eyesclosed for a moment. Voices of terror echoed back to him as if they reverberated off the very walls standing around him. The Uchiha never wanted to cause these sounds to ring from the lungs of innocent beings that never deserved their lives to be torn from them so easily by some merciless sword. He was simply the wielder, against his own morality, and the spreading disease of death that ultimately strung around his heart.

The child cowered in the corner, his small limbs raised above his head and tears already running down his face. "I don't want to die," he cried.

His arm raised, the sword positioned in range but a silent moment of hesitation struck him, running throughout his body. They were the same words his brother spoke when rushing out of the room and into the desolate streets where bodies lay in the blood he caused to spill. How could he kill so easily? He never wanted to be the cause of such an uncontrollable epidemic, the root of all shinobi. Bloodshed was the seen pain but the internal would only be felt by the victims. The duration would be quick but the mind at such a young age… everything would be intensified by fear. The numbness, the circling air of not wanting to die… He felt it the moment he held a weapon meant to kill those it should have protected.

The Uchiha gradually opened his eyes, red contaminating his pupils and overtaking all emotion left. A slow breath was taken as he forced his arm down to deal the only fatal strike to the unknown victim in front of him. Crimson sullied the razor edge, dripping to the ground in a tearful fashion. The scream only lasted a second but continued to run ramped in his head. The innocent child slumped forward, his eyes draining of life. Itachi nearly felt sick at the sight in front of him. His eyelids lowered. He had to suppress his initial reaction, stop it from boiling uncontrollably and befalling his features with the look of pain.

He couldn't fight it as his heart rate increased when staring down at what he had caused. That boy could have been someone in life. He was meant to be the next in line to take up leadership and due to selfish desires of someone not from the main household, he was killed. The world was full of cruelties and this was another prime example.

He was no longer Itachi Uchiha of the Hidden Leaf, not on the outside. His shambled heart and mind would always exist as if he was still inside the walls of his home. It's the only thought that kept him grounded. He was doing this in order to stop further death. But he couldn't help wonder if he was overcompensating his ability to do so. The Uchiha tore his reverting stare from the scene, the sword clanking lowly as it hit the ground. He was the mere essences of a ghost, reaping the truths away with every step he took further into this darkness. He wouldn't let the haunt of this life consume him, not when he still had one light left. He'd hold out until that brightness finally came and murdered the demons inside.

"For someone who was able to spill the blood of his own family, it looked as though you hesitated for a moment," Kisame uttered with curiosity coating his words as he stood behind the Uchiha, appearing a few seconds after the act was committed.

"Not at all," Itachi stated tonelessly. "Our task is done. We should leave before anyone discovers us. Leader will want us to return immediately after we secure the payment…"

This feeling of regret and violence, he knew it would forever be tainted into his heart, but he had to hold out. One day, it would finally come to a close and with that wish standing; he could still die in the presence of the one who meant the world to him, the only bright security in his fading world. For Sasuke's sake, he would endure. To discover harmony shielded in a realm of falsehood, he would find relief in knowing he died protecting what was precious to him. The emptiness would have to remain. After all, he wasn't the only sacrifice that day.

"_Self-sacrifice… A nameless shinobi who protects peace within its shadow… That is a true shinobi."_

Shisui had also given his life for the sake of others, for Konoha's survival. For someone he used to look up to, like an older brother, he had no choice but to undergo what he could handle. His cousin at least had died with a smile, knowing his death would keep others alive. Itachi wasn't as fortunate. To live this way, he might as well be dead but he couldn't take the easy way out. He had to live and conquer this struggle. Konoha may be safe but threats remain in the silhouette of this organization. He wanted to prevent it. He would take lies instead of truth, deceit opposed to trust, and hate in place of love…

Consequences come to those that live dishonestly, and he would gladly bear the strife as long as one thing wasn't stolen from him. He never wanted the brutalities of war to reemerge. While he existed among the living, he would make sure this peace continued. He could wholeheartedly say that living as an older brother to Sasuke was the one thing that made him truly happy even if it had to remain in memory.

Itachi let a fading breath release once they were outside the premises. The past year has already put much strain onto his shoulders. His faith was slowly becoming a reflection of his past judgments. He had no choice but to keep to this mission and hope his decision was rightfully placed. But he had a feeling, he'd sooner lose himself in these lies than find peace of mind. There could be no mistakes made, no wasted time… He made this choice for Konoha and his younger brother.

He wondered how Sasuke was doing on his own. He knew his sibling well enough to know he was probably struggling alone but hopefully he'd gain the strength he needed from himself and others to also become as strong as he can. He loved his brother and even if it had to be tarnished by the hatred he'd receive in return, at least he'd hope after his death Sasuke would be happy. It was the reason he spared him. To die a villain in his own heroic tale, that would be the ideal ending… that would be the way he wanted it.

His eyes descended to the ground as forest surrounded them again. He'd take the time to visit the Third Hokage the moment he was able to separate from the group. Itachi wanted at least to check on his brother every now and again. He missed having him around but seeing him for even a second was enough and all he could afford. Self-sacrifice… When the curtain finally closed on his life, he'd also be sure to die with a smile so Sasuke can at least be reminded of who he was inside. A shinobi of Konoha clade in traitorous shadows and an older brother who hid his love in the guise of a lie, that was the illusion of the ninja known as Itachi Uchiha.


End file.
